Baby Pack
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Just like my Baby Cullen story, only on the wolf pack this time! Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

((NOTE: Since I wrote the story Baby Cullen, I've had a few people ask for a baby wolf pack story. I love puppies, and I've hit a mental block on the Cullen story, so I couldn't resist! I altered the age they phase so that they could actually be puppies, so I suppose they're more like COTM (children of the moon) now. I hope you like it anyway!))

Baby Pack

Sarah watched her little Jacob curiously. She hardly got to observe him closely very much, as her twins took up a lot of her time, but they were with friends today. Part of it was because they wanted to be, but part of it was because they had to be. In a few hours, they would be getting together with the other parents of the children like Jacob – the parents of the pack.

All of the Quileutes knew the legend that they were descended from wolves and some believe it more then others. There were very few who knew for sure that it was true. Sarah had been let in on it after marrying Billy. He was a direct descendent of the original chief who had first become a wolf. The gene skipped generations, and since he wasn't a wolf, it would almost certainly be one of their children. Sarah had felt relieved when her daughters had turned out normal, though they sometimes acted like wild animals. Then she had had Jacob.

For the first few months of his life, he was like any other baby, if only with a higher temperature. On his first birthday, Sarah had gone into his room and almost fainted upon seeing a red ball of fluff where she had left her baby. Billy had been shocked too, but very proud. As soon as Jacob was old enough, he would be the chief of their tribe. Watching Jacob now, it was hard for Sarah to picture that. He sure left a lot of puppy puddles on the floor for being a big chief.

Jacob was nearly three now. He was busy with the large box that their new refrigerator had come in. Sarah could hear all four of his little padded feet scampering around inside of it. Every so often he would yip happily. Billy had cut a hole in the top of the box, just to make sure he could breathe. Sarah heard Jacob bark loudly and start to growl. It was a very small, high pitched growl – almost feminine. She laughed and tapped the box.

"Jakey, what's up love? What are you growling at?"

She heard him shuffling around. Suddenly, his furry red head popped up through the hole. He smiled, his big brown eyes shining. Sarah wished she could take a picture of him this way, but knew he wouldn't stay put.

"What are you doing silly boy? Come here!"

He poked his head back down and was waddling to her within seconds. She scooped him up and cuddled him. She rubbed his fuzzy tummy. Jacob whined happily and nuzzled into her. Sarah put him on her shoulder and gave him a big kiss. His tiny whiskers tickled her nose. She ran her hand down his back, brushing out his downy, slick coat. She put her finger through the little curly Q in his tail, trying in vain to straighten it out several times. Jacob yawned, showing all of his tiny, pointed teeth.

"Yes, it's just about nap time sweetie. Are you getting tired? You need your rest, you're going to see your friends tonight! We get to see Quil and Embry – and also Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul and Sammy. All of your pack, huh, my little alpha? Yes, you're my widdle alfalfa Jakey puppy!"

Jacob gave a small, happy howl. Sarah laughed softly. She held his head close against her shoulder.

"Shh, I know, Jacob. I love you too. I wish you could always be my baby boy, but I suppose you have to get big some day. That's why you need your naps."

Sarah bundled him up in his blankie and took him into his room. She sat down in a rocking chair to give him the rest of his bottle. As a human, he was certainly able to feed himself, but it was hard to give a wolf a cup. Jacob relaxed completely and was asleep in minutes. Sarah didn't want to put him in his crib but decided that she should.

Right after she set him down he popped back into his human form. She smiled. He was such a pudgy little baby. Sarah was worried that he was too fat at first, but after seeing the other little boys, she realized it was normal. Sam and Jared were both five now and they were very skinny, so she had hope. Jacob's hair was already down to his chin, and it was so thick. Sarah reached down and brushed it out of his face, stroking his cheek.

She turned then and went over to Jacob's changing table and got a diaper out. She went back to the crib and gently lifted his back half up to sneak the diaper under him. Sarah put it together, hoping it would stay on if he became a wolf in his sleep. She was tired of changing sheets. Sarah had been worried when he was first born that that part of him was too large. She feared something had gone wrong and they might have to remove something that he would miss later on. Fortunately, the doctor had explained that little boys were always born bigger and Jacob would grow into himself as those parts wouldn't grow again for quite a while. Sarah just hoped the rest of him would catch up soon. For reasons she couldn't quite explain, she got embarrassed when she changed him in public, almost waiting for someone to make a comment. It was something she definitely couldn't ask the other mothers, even though she wanted too.

Sarah went back out to the kitchen. She had dishes to clean, laundry to finish, vacuuming and other things she could only hope to get accomplished. She wished Billy would stay home. She had always known that he was ill, maybe terminally, and he insisted on working. She didn't want him to push it. He acted so much stronger then he was and she knew it. She didn't want to outlive him. She wanted both of them to always be there for their babies.

In a few hours, Sarah was relieved. Billy came home, safe and sound. She felt silly for worrying then, but knew it would start again the second he left for work the next morning. He went to work very early in the morning and came home just after noon. If he were well, Sarah would love that schedule. He had time to help with the little ones. It was an even bigger help on days like this one, when Sarah was supposed to take Jacob to a pack event. At least she didn't have the twins to try to wrangle now.

After talking to Sarah for quite sometime, Billy went in to wake Jacob. He gently massaged his son's head until Jacob opened his eyes.

"Hey big guy! How are you? Were you a good boy for mama today?"

Jacob gave him a huge, drooly grin. "Dad-dad!" He reached up to Billy who lifted him out of his crib.

Billy gave him a big kiss and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, that's my sleepy little man. We need to get ready to see our friends now! We're going to the beach, remember? We can build a sand castle!"

"Yay, casaw!"

"Yay!" Billy laughed. "Come on, let's get you into your trunks – and no wolf, alright? You need to keep these on, there's going to be girls there. Can you do that for me?"

"No woofy,"Jacob promised.

"Good boy," Billy said, gently shaking Jacob into his swimming trunks. "Ok, let's go see what mama is up to. She's getting food ready for us to take."

"Et's go!"

Billy smiled. Jacob was like a little parrot. He was happy to talk to people, but Billy doubted that Jacob had any idea what he was really saying. Sarah was all ready to go by the time Billy had put Jacob's sun screen on and put together the beach bag. They went out to the car and got Jacob in his booster seat. He cuddled with his blankie. Sarah put a tape of children's music in and Jacob sang all the way to the beach.

Billy parked the car and Sarah sighed.

"I just hope he can behave himself. Those older boys are so rough," she said.

"Yes. But you know Sam is having a hard time from his dad leaving. He doesn't intend to be mean, he's overly sensitive. Leah really calms him down, and he plays with Jared too. His mom keeps a good eye on him. Besides, Jake has his own friends he can play with. He doesn't have to be with the older kids."

"I know it, but he wants to be. Last time they knocked him over flat!"

"Well, with the way he screamed, I don't think anyone will let that happen again."

They both laughed and got out of the car. Billy got the things out of the trunk and Sarah helped Jacob out, hoping nothing would happen this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah held Jacob's tiny hand as they walked down the beach. He stumbled several times as they went. He has just gotten the hang of walking in actual shoes and the lumpy sand was an unwelcome surprise to his balance. When he thought he saw his friends, he let go of her finger and ran toward them, nearly falling into Quil's mother's lap.

"Oops!"she laughed. "Are you ok, Jake?"

He gave her a big grin and giggled.

"Yeah, you're a tough boy, aren't you? I think my Quil is sort of spoiled. He just cries when he falls."

Jacob had already kicked his little sandals off. He weaseled his way into standing on her lap and put his arms around her neck.

"Aw, Jakey! Look at you, you're so darling!" She nuzzled him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Sarah came up then and laughed. "Jacob Black, are you flirting with older women?"

"No, I think he just loves his auntie. How do you do it Sarah? He's such a sweetie!"

"I'm not sure, really. He's always been that way. He just really loves to be around other people. Quil doesn't?"

"Not especially. He clings to me too much. On one hand it's nice, but he's getting a bit big for it."

"Where is Quil, anyway?"

"Daddy is changing him. He had a little explosion in his diaper."

The two women began talking and Jacob waddled off to find his friends. The first people he came across were the Clearwater family.

"Hey buddy!" Harry Clearwater greeted. "How's Big Jake? Come here!"

Jacob smiled and waddled over to him. Harry held up a hand and asked for a high five. Jacob stared at it then grabbed it with both his tiny hands and hugged it.

"Alright, well, I guess that's nice too," Harry laughed. He picked Jacob up. "Look at this Sue, I caught me a wolf."

His wife giggled. She was sitting on one of the picnic blankets next to a small green, foam chair. It had a large yellow foam piece in the middle. It was a chair to help a baby sit up. In it was their young son, Seth. He had just barely turned two. He was far from being a baby, but obviously didn't want to give the chair up yet. Harry sat across from it with Jacob in his lap.

"Do you remember Seth, Jacob? Maybe not. He's been sick for awhile, and the last time you saw him, he was just a little baby. He's getting to be a big boy though, just like you. Huh, buster?" He tickled Seth's tummy, making him squeal with laughter. "Can you tell Jacob hi? He's your friend! He's a good boy too."

Seth waved the keys he had been chewing on. "Hiiii!"

Jacob waved back, grinning. He wiggled off Harry's lap and went to start poking at Seth. Seth caught Jacob's fingers several times and attempted to chew them, much to Jacob's dismay.

"No, no, no, baby," he scolded gently, patting Seth's head. "Mine fingaws."

"Heeey!" A little girl cried. She came up very suddenly and pushed Jacob. "Don' hit my brother!"

Jacob looked up at her, stunned. She was quite a pretty little girl. Sue had done her black hair in french braids.

"Leah!" Harry snapped. "You do _not_ push people. You're two years older then Jacob and much bigger. You could have really hurt him!"

"But he hit Seth," she protested.

"Honey, he was just tapping Seth's head. He wasn't meaning to hurt him, and look, Seth is fine! He's still little, he doesn't know how to be very gentle yet. He was just patting him. You used to do the same thing little missy! Now, can you tell Jacob you're sorry for pushing him?"

"Sorry," Leah said, very non-committally.

"Where did you leave Sammy?"

"Oh!" That seemed to jog Leah's memory of why she had come over in the first place. She grabbed a large pink beach ball then ran off down the beach.

"Sorry about that little man," Harry told Jake. "Leah's in her hitting stage. She's normally really sweet, but she's very protective of Seth."

He sat with the Clearwaters for a while longer before the Call family came to sit next to them. Embry's father spread a blanket out and put all of their picnic gear out. His mother sat down, frustrated at his sobbing.

"What's wrong with squirt?" Harry asked.

"We got rid of his pacifiers," she sighed. "He's mad at us. I thought he'd get over it. We even got him a new bear for giving them up! That was only good for a little while though." She sat down with Embry on her lap.

Jacob toddled over to her and tugged her sleeve. She was annoyed at first, but couldn't help but smile at Jacob's concerned little face.

"Emmie sad?" he asked.

"Yes, Embry's sad. His binkies went bye-bye and now he's mister grouchy pants."

"Poh Emmie." He went to pat Embry's head. "Don' be sad! Look'et." Jacob fished around in his pocket and pulled out a Hotwheels car. He always kept a car on him, even if he had to stash it in his pull-ups. "See? Dis the fwont. Is open!" Jacob lifted the little metal hood, showing the tiny engine inside. He ran it up and down Embry's leg. "Vroom! Vrrroom,vrrr, vrrr, vroom!"

Embry quieted down, only sniffling now. He stopped the car with one pudgy finger. Jacob tapped his hand with it. An unseen conversation passed between the two toddlers and finally Jacob let Embry have the toy car. Embry stopped crying all together and smiled. His mother sighed.

"Well, would you look at that. Jacob, how would you like to live with us?"

Harry laughed. The two adults began talking as Jacob tugged Embry off to play. They went back to where Sarah, Billy and Quil's parents were sitting.

"Aw, did you find your friend?" Sarah smiled.

"Fine Emmie!" Jacob told her proudly.

Embry was quiet, but held up the toy car Jacob had shared with him. Sarah was so happy to see that her son was sharing on his own. At home, he was usually forced into it by his older sisters. If he tried to make a stand, it was usually very loud and full of tears.

"'Ere Keel?" He asked.

At that moment, Quil poked his head from around his mother. He was a bit embarrassed to see the other boys after having such a bad accident. Big boys weren't supposed to wet their pants. Jacob saw him and waved both pudgy arms at him.

"Look Keel!" He dumped out the bag that Billy had so nicely packed. He found his plastic yellow bucket and shovel, along with different things that made shapes in the sand. "See da bucked?"

Quil smiled then and scooted over to his friends. He tried to take the bucket from Jacob, but Jake wasn't willing to let that go. He fished around inside of it, pulling out one of the shapes. It was a red sea star.

"Here, you can has sthar." Jacob pushed it against Quil's chest.

Embry wanted to see what was inside the bucket too. Jacob handed him the shovel. Embry examined it for a second then waved it around, accidentally hitting himself in the face. He giggled then began sucking on the shovel's scoop.

"Dad-dad go to otter wif us?" Jacob asked, wanting to know if Billy would take them down by the water.

"Ohhh," Billy groaned. "I just sat down squirt. I'm old! There's an ancient tribal law that says dad-dad's are allowed to sit down for thirty minutes before getting up again."

Sarah whacked him on the head with her plastic fan. "Billy Black! You get that lazy butt up and play with your son, or I'll invent another 'ancient tribal law' that you won't like at all!"

He glared at her and grunted before heaving himself up and going down the beach with Jacob and his friends. The boys were yelling excitedly in their high, childish voices. Once they were close enough to the water, they made a game out of running up to the edge, getting their tiny toes wet, then screaming and running away from it.

Eventually, Embry plopped down to use the shovel to make tiny lines in the sand and throw the sand way up in the air. He also scooped it on his torso and watched as it all slid down. Quil had gotten all the shapes out of Jacob's bucket and was pressing them into the sand, awed that the same pattern appeared when he took the shape away. Jacob had put the bucket over his head and was babbling away inside of it.

Billy sat down on a log, wishing he had brought his fishing gear. Jacob crawled up next to him and put the bucket over his father's head.

"Just what I always wanted," Billy said sarcastically, now seeing nothing but yellow plastic. "Maybe I look rather good in this. Think I should wear it to work, Jake?"

But there was no answer. Billy took the bucket off his head and looked around. Quil and Embry were both in front of him in a world of their own. Billy looked all around.

"Jake? Jacob! Where are you?" Billy began to panic.

In less then ten seconds, Jacob had completely disappeared. There wasn't even a tiny red wolf to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Billy looked around wildly for his son. The other boys were playing, not realizing that their friend was missing. He scanned all over the beach, but saw no sign of his chubby baby.

"Jacob Black! Where are you?" He cried.

There was a pitiful cry from under him. He got on his knees and looked into the log he was on. He breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob had snuck into the log and had gotten stuck.

"Ah ha! There you are. You naughty boy, you almost gave daddy a heart attack! I see you're stuck, huh? Yeah? That's what you get for going into someplace you shouldn't."

"Dad-daaaad!" Jacob wailed.

Billy had to laugh. Jacob was always getting himself squeezed into places that he couldn't come out of. He went to the other side of the log where he could see his sons's face. His tiny foot was caught in a tangle of inner branches. Billy knew that if Jacob could phase, he could flatten out his wolf foot the way a human's foot couldn't and he would be able to get out.

"Can you be a puppy for me little guy?"

"Daaa!"

"Shh, Jake, listen to daddy. I promise you, if you can be a puppy, you'll be able to get out."

Jacob whined, but after a few minutes, he shed his human skin for fur. A little red wolf came waddling out of the log. Billy plucked Jacob's diaper and trunks out of the log and picked his boy up.

"There, now, you aren't going to do that again, are you? No. And don't you scare daddy to death, either."

Jacob whimpered, happy to be out of his confines. He lapped at Billy's nose, making his father laugh.

"Now you're just trying to butter me up," he grinned. "You're just a stinker, aren't you?"

Billy noticed then that something was crawling over his shoes. Two somethings, as it was. Embry and Quil had both phased and were wrestling all over Billy's feet.

"Oh no, not you guys too!" He sighed. "Nothing we can do about it now, I guess. Come on boys, let's get back to everyone else. We don't want them to eat without us."

Embry was grey, with very pronounced black spots on his back. The very tip of his tail was black too. Quil looked like a little lump of chocolate. He scooped all of them up, along with their little trunks. As he walked back to the group, he could feel their little tails wiggling furiously against his stomach.

Quil kept trying to nip at Jacob's ear. Jacob would paw at him and pull away. Several times, Quil caught the ear and Jacob pulled back so hard that his head bonked Embry's, making Embry whimper.

Billy finally made it back to all the spread out blankets and set his bundle of wolves down. Jacob and Quil immediately started their play fights, yipping and growling, tails wagging like crazy. Embry went to hide out under a towel. Sarah smiled and picked him up in his make-shift cave and let him hunker down into her lap.

Over at the Clearwater's blanket, Seth could hardly contain himself anymore. He was wiggling so much that Sue couldn't feed him.

"What is it you want buster?" She asked. "You need to eat."

"Nooo! No, no, no!"

"Seth Calvin, you eat this watermelon or you'll get a time out!"

"No out! Sef wan' pway wif Jate!"

Sue sighed. "Alright. Mama gives up. You can play with Jake for fifteen minutes, but then you're going to come back and eat."

She got Seth out of his little seat. The second she set him down, he took off. Sue had to collect the clothes he left behind as he popped into his wolf form.

Seth clumsily made his way over to the other boys. He kept tripping over his own little paws and falling. When he finally made his way over to the bigger boys, he almost got squashed by their rolling around. He yipped and jumped out of the way, stumbling over a water bottle and falling onto his back. He found himself looking up into Sarah's smiling face.

"Hey there, little guy," she said, gently scooping him up to put him on his feet. "You ok? You're kind of having a hard time aren't you? You can barely walk on two feet, let alone four! That's alright though. You'll get it!"

Seth wagged his stubby tail, putting his two front paws on her knee. Sarah wanted to bundle him up and take him home to be her own child. He was just too adorable! He was tan, but he didn't have actual fur yet, it was all puppy fluff. Dogs whose ears stood up all started the same way, with their ears flopped over into triangles. Only one of Seth's ears was standing up properly, but the other was still floppy. The whiskers on one half of his face were white, but the ones on the other side were black. He looked up at Sarah with huge, happy brown eyes. He was panting, his little pink tongue hanging out, and drooling all over.

"Oh, Seth, you're just a little doll!" She crooned, picking him up to cuddle him. "You're such a sweetie. What do you think, do you wanna come home and be my baby? Yeah?"

Seth whined happily, snuggling into her neck. She finally put him down, where he discovered Embry hiding out in her lap. Seth pawed at his head and nosed him. Embry brought his head up and his ears twitched. They sniffed at each other. Seth bent down on his front legs, his tail wagging high in the air. He popped up and began nibbling on Embry's ear. Embry growled grumpily. He'd been having such a nice nap.

Seth was shocked and frightened. He quickly padded away, looking for a place to hide for himself. He found the perfect place a few feet away. Billy had taken his large hiking boots off when he'd gone down to the sand. Seth sniffed around it before crawling inside. It smelled a bit, but he fit like a glove down in the foot. He thought he was very smart and he was very proud of himself.

Sue watched what was going on and laughed. Seth was always trying to pounce on Leah. He thought he was very tough and he could be a real stinker. Of course, the second it turned around on him, he slunk away as fast as he could. That was mostly because as a wolf, he was much smaller then any of the others. When he acted up and became too playful when she didn't want it, Leah had taken to picking him by the scruff of his neck in her teeth and plopping him by Sue. It had scared her to death the first time she had seen Leah do that, but now she knew that her daughter was always very careful. Plus, Seth seemed to enjoy it, thinking it was a game.

Sue went over to the boot and gently shook it. "Earthquake!" She called.

Seth made a whiney noise inside of it. Sue laughed.

"Come on out of there you little booger," she smiled. "You're gonna get squished if Billy wants his shoes back! Come out now. You need to finish eating your lunch."

The boot wiggled around. It would've looked very creepy if Sue hadn't known there was someone in it. After a few seconds, Seth poked his fuzzy head out from the top. It pushed his fur up, making his face look much fatter. He smiled at his mom until he realized that he couldn't get out. His paws were stuck against his body. His large eyes began to leak and he howled pitifully.

Sue gently undid the laces and moved the tongue of the shoe. Seth's tail popped through the laces. Even though he was crying, his little tail just wouldn't stop wagging. Sue gently plucked him out. She gave him a big kiss and snuggled him close.

"There, there, big guy, you're ok! That's why you don't get into places you know you shouldn't be, you silly thing. Shh, Seth is alright,"she said.

Seth cuddled her, the popped back into his human body. He held his mother's neck tightly, big tears wetting her shoulder.

"Mama!" He whined.

"Yeah, I know, hun. I know that scared you, but you're ok!" Sue reassured him. "Come on now, let's cover that bare butt!"

Seth sniffled, then giggled. "Sef butt!" He began laughing very hard then.

Sue sighed. "Men. You're as bad as your father, you know that? I don't get it. It starts now, and you never really mature. Butts are forever hilarious to you guys."

"Butt!" He cried, clapping his hands and screaming in laughter.

Sue groaned and took him back to their towel and dressed him. He was made to finish his lunch before he waddled back to Jacob, Quil and Embry, who was now awake and ready to play with the others. Seth giggled and patted Jacob.

"Wha'?" Jacob asked.

Seth grinned then blurted out,"BUTT!"

Jacob, Quil and Embry all burst into laughter. There was a whole chorus of the word butt being squealed by the boys. There was a mixed reaction to it among the adults. The fathers thought it was absolutely hilarious and began encouraging them. The moms were all blushing, trying desperately to get the boys to stop. The immaturity of their men got to a point that they just gave up.

Quil's mother prodded Sarah and said, "If that's the way our pack is going, we're all in big trouble. We better start protecting ourselves. I can't imagine what this scene will be like when they're teenagers!"

"That's what they make kennels for," Sarah replied.


End file.
